Quince años acosando a Sasuke Uchiha
by Draconiforsx
Summary: Songfic-AU/"Estos poemas que llevan escrito mi amor por ti los llevo mandando durante quince años. Y aún no he tenido respuesta."/NaruSasu, SasuNaru


Songfic ~15 años acosando a un chico mono — Miku Hatsune (no la escuchéis antes de leer el fic)

Es, además, un AU. Aquí Naruto sería un estudiante normal y corriente... sin padres también, quizás, pero es casi irrelevante para el fic.

* * *

><p><em>Estos poemas que llevan escrito mi amor por ti<em>

_los llevo mandando durante quince años._

_Y aún no he tenido respuesta._

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Naruto, era su persistencia y su cabeza dura. Incluso aunque sabía que Sasuke no iba a contestarle las cartas, él las escribía y las mandaba. No le contaba sobre su vida, porque también sabía que a él no le importaba, así que le escribía poemas. No era ningún profesional, pero ponía todo su cariño y empeño en que quedasen lo mejor posible. Naruto tenía dieciséis años cuando todo esto empezó, y continuó durante los quince siguientes.

_El primer año, fui un insensato._

_Escribía cada día sin falta._

_Lamía sellos con insistencia,_

_mandándote la saliva de mi corazón._

— ¡Naruto! —no hubo respuesta—, ¡Naruto!

Los gritos no eran capaces de sacar al chico de su ensimismamiento, como tampoco había podido hacerlo el timbre de la puerta, aunque casi lo habían roto de tanto llamar. Solamente cuando una piedra atravesó el cristal de la ventana de su cuarto, Naruto se levantó de la silla y se asomó a la calle. Sus amigos estaban abajo: Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji... todo el grupo menos, claro, Sasuke. Fue Kiba quien alzó la voz para hablar.

— Naruto, ¿sales? Anímate, te vendrá bien para despejarte.

Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— No, hoy no, estoy ocupado.

— ¡Pero eso ya lo dijiste la semana pasada!

— ¡Y la anterior! —añadió Lee.

El chico que seguía asomado por la ventana de su habitación negó de nuevo.

— Lo siento, chicos, ya saldré otro día.

Kiba ya iba a gritarle de nuevo, si no a tirarle otra piedra, pero Sakura lo mandó callar poniéndose el dedo en los labios.

— Déjalo.

— Pero... —refunfuñó.

— Déjalo —volvió a insistir la chica.

Ella ya sabía qué era lo que Naruto estaba haciendo, y pensaba que no debían molestarlo. En cuanto sus amigos se dieron la vuelta, el rubio volvió a su mesa, tomó el bolígrafo y siguió escribiendo.

_El segundo año también fui un insensato._

_Ni siquiera mi casa ardiendo consiguió llamar mi atención._

_De hecho, mi ropa también empezó a quemarse_

_y, para cuando me di cuenta, solo quedaba el cuello de mi camisa._

Naruto se desperezó y miró el agua por última vez el agua que había dejado a calentar para el ramen de su cena, antes de irse a la habitación para escribir un rato. Cualquier momento era bueno para continuar con sus poemas. El único problema era que, una vez que se sentaba frente a su escritorio, perdía la noción del tiempo. Ya llevaba cuatro horas sin levantar la vista ni el bolígrafo del papel cuando, al parar para bostezar, notó un extraño olor a humo. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su pierna estaba ardiendo y que toda su habitación había sido tomada por las llamas. Afortunadamente, los bomberos habían visto el incendio antes que él y consiguieron sacarlo de allí a tiempo.

_El tercer año me calmé._

_Había rozado ya los límites de la literatura._

_Publiqué mis poemas en mixi_

_y mis favoritos rompieron el contador*_

Tras dos años de aislamiento y de haberse quedado casi tan pálido como Sai, Naruto empezó a salir de nuevo, lo cual fue un alivio para sus amigos. Sin embargo, seguía escribiendo cada noche varias cartas con poemas, todas dirigidas a Sasuke Uchiha. Cuando ya iba a echarlas en el buzón, eran tantas que tenía que llevarlas en una caja. Pero sabía que él nunca leía sus cartas, a pesar de todo. Por eso, decidió mostrarlas al mundo a través de la red. Nunca imaginó que fueran a tener tanto éxito.

_El cuarto año, escribí para una revista_

_y empecé a trabajar para los medios de comunicación._

_Decidí publicar un libro de poemas_

_y me reí de los asalariados._

— ¡Naruto!

El chico tragó los fideos que tenía en la boca y se dio la vuelta, viendo acercarse tras él a una chica de pelo rosa.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —alzó la mano para saludarla.

— Sabía que te encontraría aquí —después de todo, aparte de su casa, el puesto de ramen era el lugar donde más tiempo pasaba el rubio—. ¡Lo he leído! Es magnífico, Naruto —lo elogió, enseñándole el libro que llevaba dentro del bolso, que llevaba precisamente el nombre de su amigo—. Quién lo hubiera dicho, tienes alma de poeta, después de todo.

Naruto se llevó la mano a la nuca, sonrojado hasta las orejas, y rió tontamente.

— Qué va, qué va... si son muy malos.

— Las críticas no dicen lo mismo —le picó en la mejilla con el índice—. No seas modesto, no va contigo... ¿aún se los sigues mandando? —se puso seria para preguntar.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa más discreta, melancólica, y bajó la cabeza, para luego asentir.

— Ya veo...

Sakura sentía pena por él, pero también respetaba y admiraba su decisión. No cualquiera hubiera seguido enviando cartas durante cuatro años sin obtener respuesta. Pero Naruto era especial. Al principio le había costado aceptar que le gustasen los chicos, y más aún que el chico en concreto fuese Sasuke, el mismo tras el cual ella iba. Pero hacía tiempo, incluso antes de que empezase a mandarle cartas, de que se había dado cuenta de que lo que Naruto sentía por su mejor amigo era mucho más profundo de lo que ella misma sentía, y desde entonces siempre le había mostrado su apoyo al respecto. Era, eso sí, la única persona que sabía sobre ese asunto.

_Estos poemas que llevan escrito mi amor por ti_

_los llevo mandando durante quince años._

_Y aún no he tenido respuesta._

Naruto no desistía. Debía reconocer, eso sí, que cada poema le sentaba peor. Sabía que daba igual cuantas cartas le mandase y cuánto amor pusiese en cada una, Sasuke no las abriría siquiera. Y eso no era agradable. Sin embargo, algo bueno tenía que tener, y es que lo que iba ganando con sus poemas por lo menos le servía para ganarse la vida a sus veinte años. Pero, incluso más que eso, lo movía la idea de que quizás alguna vez llegase a leerlas. Por eso seguía escribiendo.

_El quinto año ya era un poeta experto._

_Cautivaba mujeres de 20 a 34 años._

_Pero, como tenía tanto éxito,_

_veía al resto como cursis sin experiencia._

Por algún motivo, Naruto sentía una especie de presencia detrás de él mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de vuelta a casa, pero no quería darse la vuelta, convenciéndose de que eran solo imaginaciones suyas y que nadie lo estaba siguiendo. Sin embargo, a los quince minutos ya se sentía especialmente molesto, pero, sobre todo, intrigado, y se dio la vuelta. Tras él se encontró a un grupo de tres chicas que lo miraban fijamente.

— ¿Qué queréis?

— Eres Naruto Uzumaki, ¿verdad? —dijo con voz nerviosa la chica del centro.

— Sí, soy yo...

— ¡Esto es para ti!

Antes incluso de que hubiera podido reaccionar, la chica le había tendido un sobre de color rosa.

— Leí tu libro, soy una gran admiradora tuya y... y... te he escrito este poema, me haría mucha ilusión que me dieses tu opinión.

— Vaya... —era, sin duda, la primera vez que le pasaba algo así —. Me siento halagado, de verdad.

Bajo la atenta mirada de la muchacha y sus amigas, Naruto abrió el sobre y le echó un vistazo a la carta que tenía dentro.

— Puedes quedártelo si quieres —escuchó a la chica, que ahora sonreía ampliamente.

— Muchas gracias, es... es muy bonito.

— ¿D-de verdad?

En realidad, no. A Naruto, ese poema le pareció lo más terrible que había leído en su vida.

_El sexto año, mi cuerpo estaba hecho una pena._

_Ya había escrito más de 2000 poemas._

_Ni un solo hueso que no me hubiera roto,_

_ni un solo órgano que no hubiese quedado dañado._

— Sakura-chaaaan —una voz venía de la habitación, trémula y quejumbrosa.

La chica tuvo que dejar la comida que estaba haciendo para ir a visitar al enfermo a su cuarto. Apareció por el umbral de la puerta y se acercó a la cama donde estaba Naruto con la peor cara que le había visto en la vida y que llevaba teniendo desde hacía dos semanas.

— Dime.

— ¿Me alcanzas papel y un boli?

— Naruto —lo reprendió ella con un tono maternal—, tienes fiebre, no estás en condiciones de ponerte a escribir nada ahora.

— Pero Sasuke...

— He dicho que no.

— Pero es que ahora estoy inspirado.

— No seas tan cabezota —se cruzó de brazos, y puso esa cara de enojo que a Naruto le ponía los pelos de punta —. Te estoy haciendo ramen, si no te portas bien, cambiaré de idea y hoy comerás sopa de verduras.

Naruto se incorporó de pronto, negando con la cabeza frenéticamente.

— ¡No! ¡Otra vez esa sopa no! ¡No más verduras!

Sakura sonrió satisfecha.

— Pues ya está. Ahora, vuelve a la cama y descansa.

Sin embargo, en cuanto la pelirrosa se marchó, Naruto se quedó en silencio, verificando que bajaba las escaleras, y luego se levantó, a pesar de que todo le daba vueltas, y fue él mismo a buscarse un soporte donde escribir.

_El séptimo año estaba en plena forma,_

_así que hoy voy a compararte con algo._

_Quizás eres como el extreme ironing._

_Quizás eres como un espacio prehilbertiano._

_Ni siquiera el ocatvo año cambié,_

_así que hoy voy a compararte con algo._

_Quizás eres como ganar todos los combates en dieciséis torneos de sumo._

_Quizás eres como un receptor de glutamato AMPA._

_Estos poemas que llevan escrito mi amor por ti_

_los llevo mandando durante quince años._

_Y aún no he tenido respuesta._

Cuando por fin Naruto dejó de necesitar los cuidados de Sakura, empezó a escribir de nuevo más o menos en serio. Sin embargo, parecía que sus poemas cada vez perdían más. Casi todas las ideas románticas que se le podían ocurrir ya las había plasmado sobre el papel, y las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza no tenían ningún sentido. ¿Era posible que la imaginación de una persona se agotase de tanto haber escrito? No fueron dos años demasiado fructíferos. Incluso... se planteó dejar de escribir. Pero no, tenía que seguir escribiéndole cartas a Sasuke, incluso aunque él no contestase ninguna.

_El noveno año tuve un accidente._

_Parece que me di un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza._

_Pero, aunque había olvidado incluso mi propio nombre,_

_solo recordé que te amaba._

— ¡Naruto!

Cuando la enfermera abrió la puerta, una chica entró la primera, corriendo, hasta aquella blanca cama de hospital. El chico desvió la mirada de la ventana y la fijó en la muchacha de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes que lo miraban con angustia. Tras ella, un grupo grande de personas entró, desoyendo las normas que limitaban el número de visitantes que podían pasar a ver a los enfermos. Naruto los miró, uno a uno, con detenimiento. Una chica de cabello azulado, largo y lacio; un abrigo con gafas que parecía llevar una persona dentro; un chico apoyado con el pelo recogido en una coleta, que miraba todo desde el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos, junto a otro algo más... entrado en carnes; un tipo extraño en un hortera mono verde con el pelo cortado a lo tazón; una muchacha castaña con dos moños; un chico de pelo negro y largo que lo veía con la expresión muy seria, incluso intimidante; una chica rubia que se llevaba la mano a la boca con gesto preocupado; y un chico castaño que se sentó sobre la cama y lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

— No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Sakura. Míralo, está perfectamente, solo un par de rasguños. Naruto es un tío fuerte —le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro con el puño.

El rubio, centro de atención de todos en esa sala, bajó la cabeza, se cubrió la cara con las manos y luego se escuchó un sollozo.

Al parecer, habían ido tan deprisa a verlo después de enterarse de que estaba en el hospital, que a nadie le había dado tiempo a decirles que Naruto había perdido la memoria.

Cuando ya se hubieron marchado después de que la misma enfermera los echase y les contase la fatídica noticia, se quedó solo durante bastante rato, mirando al techo, hasta que la mujer que lo cuidaba entró de nuevo a llevarle la comida.

— Perdone —la llamó—, ¿podría dejarme un papel y algo para escribir?

— Sí, por supuesto... —asintió, dejándole la bandeja de la comida sobre la mesa—. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

— Tengo que escribir a alguien.

Viniendo de un muchacho que acababa de ser incapaz de reconocer a sus mejores amigos, aquello era algo, cuanto menos, desconcertante.

_Durante el décimo año, durante el undécimo año_

_mi memoria no volvió._

_Y, sin embargo, todavía te amaba._

_Lo único que quería era tu respuesta._

Era extraño. Era extraño que, a pesar de no recordar nada, casi absolutamente nada, sí fuese capaz de recordar una persona, una dirección y un sentimiento. No sabía quién era, en realidad; no sabía qué relación le unía con Sasuke Uchiha, no sabía cómo era físicamente, no sabía nada sobre él. Tan solo sabía que era la única persona a la que había querido, y también la única a la que recordaba. Quienquiera que recibiese sus cartas era la luz en medio de una enorme y densa oscuridad. Por eso, se aferró a él. Se aferró a él, a su amor, y empezó a escribirle cartas. Pero, esta vez, no escribía poemas. Le contaba en sus cartas sobre su vida, sus preguntas, ese vacío que tenía dentro y a su alrededor, el temor con el que vivía por no ser capaz de acordarse de nada. Pero nunca nadie respondió ninguna de esas cartas.

_Durante el duodécimo año, durante el decimotercer año_

_mi memoria no volvió._

_Pero seguía queriéndote._

_Eso era todo lo que tenía._

Nada. No era capaz de recordar nada. Incluso aunque los que decían ser sus amigos iban a visitarle a menudo, solo veía caras extrañas, ajenas a él. Le contaban acerca de los momentos que supuestamente habían pasado juntos, acerca de él mismo... pero nada de eso le era familiar. Algunas veces, preguntó sobre Sasuke Uchiha, y se hizo un silencio, y luego alguien cambiaba rápidamente de tema, dejando siempre a Naruto sin una respuesta. No disfrutaba los momentos que pasaba con esas personas, pero no tenía valor para echarlas de su casa, aunque lo único que quería era que se marchasen, que lo dejasen solo para que pudiese escribir a Sasuke, aunque nunca contestase... eso era lo único que quería, lo único.

_Incluso el decimocuarto año, mi memoria no volvió._

_Todos los días eran aterradores y difíciles._

_Solo quería una noticia tuya._

_Solo quería una respuesta tuya._

Tenía una complicidad especial con la chica del pelo rosa, Sakura. Le dijo que podía confiar en ella, que ella era la única que sabía lo que sentía por Sasuke. Sin embargo, ni siquiera Sakura le dijo una sola palabra sobre él. Nunca.

Naruto cayó en una profunda depresión. Ya antes solía salir poco de casa, siempre con ese grupo de personas que supuestamente eran amigos suyos, pero ese año se encerraba en su cuarto sin apenas salir. Escribía, solo escribía, y Sakura iba para verlo y mandar sus cartas. No pudo convencerle de que fuese a tomar el aire, o hacerle ver que estaba demasiado delgado.

— No puedes seguir así, Naruto —el estado de su amigo también lo afectaba a ella, le quitaba el sueño, y desde hacía meses se la veía con el rostro ojeroso y el aspecto cansado y abatido—. Tienes que hacer algo... ir a un psicólogo, si hace falta, cualquier cosa... pero no puedo verte así.

— Estoy perfectamente —respondió, dejando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, releyendo su carta.

— ¡No, no lo estás! —Sakura se levantó de la cama, rompiendo en llanto, y se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba el rubio, tomándolo de los hombros con violencia—. ¡No estás bien, Naruto! ¡No sales de casa, no quieres ver a nadie, apenas comes, ni siquiera ramen! ¡Te encantaba el ramen!

El chico bajó la cabeza.

— No lo entiendes... no puedes entenderlo —volvió a alzar la mirada, anegada en lágrimas—. ¡No recuerdo nada, Sakura! ¡Dices que eres mi amiga desde que éramos pequeños, me contaste cómo nos conocimos, pero no recuerdo nada! Te miro, y solamente eres una persona que apareció hace cinco años y me dijo que nos conocemos desde hace años. ¡No me acuerdo de nada, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo de mí mismo! ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de quién soy! Pienso sobre mi vida, y no veo absolutamente nada, no veo... no veo ni siquiera un pasado. ¡No sabes lo que es eso, Sakura! ¡¿Qué sentido tiene mi vida si no me conozco a mí mismo ni a la persona a la que amo? —para entonces, Naruto se había puesto en pie, y gritaba.

Nada más terminó, se dejó caer en la silla, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, mojándolas con su llanto. Sakura se arrodilló y lo abrazó, llorando con él.

_El decimoquinto año mi memoria volvió._

_Lo recordé todo, y rompí a llorar,_

_porque recordé..._

_recordé que habías muerto quince años atrás._

· · ·

Hacía quince años, por la tarde, mientras Naruto se echaba una merecida siesta propia de unas satisfactorias y calurosas vacaciones de verano, su teléfono sonó. Al principio pensó en no cogerlo, si era importante ya volverían a llamar. Sin embargo, quienquiera que fuese, era tan insistente que al final se levantó, fastidiado, y fue a descolgar el aparato. Tras un perezoso "¿sí?", escuchó al otro lado de la línea a Sakura llorando desconsolada, e inmediatamente se despertó. Apenas podía entenderla por los sollozos, pero el mensaje fue claro y fulminante. "Sasuke está... Sasuke... Sasuke ha muerto, Naruto".

Su mejor amigo, y la persona de quien estaba enamorado en secreto, había sido arrollado esa misma tarde en un paso de peatones por un automóvil que circulaba a demasiada velocidad y no se detuvo a tiempo. El choque fue brutal, y Sasuke murió en la ambulancia que lo llevaba al hospital. Los médicos llamaron a sus padres, la señora Uchiha llamó a Sakura, y Naruto fue el siguiente en enterarse. La siguiente vez que vio a Sakura, se desplomó sobre su hombro, llorando. Ella nunca lo había visto llorar, y hubiera deseado no tener que hacerlo nunca. Sasuke era su mejor amigo, pero ya sabía todo lo que él significaba para Naruto. Él estaba completamente destrozado.

"¿Por qué fui tan cobarde?". Una semana después del entierro de Sasuke, ya era capaz de hablar del tema sin romper a llorar en el acto. "Si tan solo me hubiera atrevido a decírselo antes, a decirle lo que sentía... por lo menos lo hubiera sabido. Incluso aunque me hubiese rechazado. Tendría que habérselo dicho... ahora ya nunca podré hacerlo".

_Estos poemas que llevan escrito mi amor por ti..._

_si se siguen amontonando, ¿llegarán hasta ti algún día?_

_En tu antigua habitación_

_cada día, se fueron apilando._

Naruto nunca se había planteado el tema de la muerte. Pero, ahora que Sasuke ya no estaba, no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Quería creer que podía verlo desde algún lugar, o que algún día volverían a encontrarse. Y, cuando eso pasase, tendría que confesarle sus sentimientos por fin. Siempre habían sido confidentes, nunca se habían ocultado ningún secreto, pero no había sido capaz de contarle lo más importante de todo. Así fue como empezó a mandarle cartas. Todo lo que le hubiera gustado decirle en vida, todo lo que pasaba por su mente y por su corazón, lo escribía sobre papel y lo echaba al buzón. Quizás... quizás Sasuke fuese capaz de leerlas. Quizás, en alguna parte, Sasuke lo estuviese llamando cursi, marica e idiota, quizás compartiendo sus sentimientos o quizás no, eso era lo de menos. Lo importante era que fuese capaz de leerlas.

_No pude verte nunca más,_

_y seguí amándote._

_Pero pensé que podríamos encontrarnos de nuevo,_

_y desapareciste otra vez._

Durante cerca de cinco años, Naruto pensó que la persona a la que quería seguía viva. Que quizás por algún motivo no contestaba, como que quizás, aunque no lo recordase, ya le había rechazado tiempo atrás y estuviese tratando de ignorarle. Pero, a pesar de eso, Naruto seguía mandándole cartas. Porque, durante cinco años, Sasuke fue todo lo que Naruto tenía, todo lo que recordaba, todo lo que, para él, realmente existía. A lo mejor esos cinco años fueron mucho más felices, después de todo, pues tenía al menos una vaga esperanza de que algún día fuera a reencontrarse con él. Ahora ya no. Ahora sabía que no volvería a ver a Sasuke, daba igual cuantas cartas mandase, daba igual cuánto lo buscase. Sasuke estaba muerto.

_Estos poemas que llevan escrito mi amor por ti_

_los llevo mandando durante dieciséis años._

_Y aún no he tenido respuesta._

* * *

><p>*Mixi es una red social japonesa. Viene a decir que publicó ahí sus poemas y tanta gente lo siguió o favoriteó o lo que se haga ahí, que llegó al máximo (1000)<p>

Bueno... la canción del fic es esta: h t t p:/ w w .com/watch?v=rPAZO7PI7Y0

La encontré por casualidad en un vídeo de shizaya, y me puse a escucharla. Al principio me reía, y pensaba que sería perfecto para un songfic NaruSasu... y justo en el momento que pensaba eso, llegó a la parte de "recordé que habías muerto quince años atrás", y, como soy una llorona, de pronto rompí a llorar. Y pensé que sería todavía más perfecto para un songfic NaruSasu.

Espero que os haya gustado, y que haya conseguido que quede tan bonito y angst como esta canción se merece.

Yyyyy si eres fan del NaruSasu y te ha gustado~ pásate por mi fic Razones del corazón *-* llevo ya tres capítulos, y contando. Para los que ya lo leen, hoy mismo trataré de subir el cuarto capítulo~.

_Nota: Por si quizás no se ha entendido el final, después de Naruto haberse dado cuenta de que Sasuke estaba muerto, todavía sigue enviándole cartas._


End file.
